


"Eat hinata.." anorexia kagehina story

by Rin_todoroki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_todoroki/pseuds/Rin_todoroki
Summary: "boke eat." tobio said sternly with a hint of mixed emotion irritation and worryhinata wont eat a lot and the team didn't notice till a certain accident(I personally haven't experienced anorexia I've read about it and I've searched about so if my interpretation is wrong I'm so so sorry!!!!tw!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (I personally haven't experienced anorexia I've read about it and I've searched about so if my interpretation is wrong I'm so so sorry!!!!
> 
> tw!

"Hinata boke, are you an idiot or are you just stupid?" Tobio grumbles as he forced a meat bun into the small red head's hand not caring how much he needed to force him.

"Your highness that's the same thing, did you not learn anything whilst me and yachi tutored you?" Tsukishima snickered as he pushed up his steamy glasses, the rest of the team sighed at the bickering they have seen time and time again in so many places around the same time. 

"Hey Kageyama you cant full on force him to eat that many meat buns besides leave some for the rest of us." Daichi complied looking at hinata and the others in one quick glance 

okay wait lets go back a bit, shall we? you'll understand more.


	2. Chapter 1

narrator pov:

As Shoyo rushed out the door in an abnormal manner, at such an early hour to get to school he barely grasped onto the bike handles before he sped off, his bag just swinging on his shoulder loosely. It was a new term or in Hinata's words, more time for practice matches with more powerhouses maybe even shiratorizawa. But something was a bit peculiar with the small 5'4 boy. He looked thinner, less aware of his surrounding, I mean less than normal. Maybe it was just the morning lighting.

Hinata pov:

I smiled brightly as I let my legs off my bike as I went down a tall hill letting the crisp morning breeze I've felt so many times hit my face as a waking call.

it never seemed to fail neither did Kageyama.. ugh why am I thinking that way about him, it's not like I like him that way or anything! But the way he makes sure the volleyball hit my hand perfectly in our quick attacks are like BAMM it feels so cool. The same routine over and over again, it was just natural to feel this euphoric about volleyball! 

as I came to a halt at the same school I've gone to for nearly a year now I heard a faint yet familiar voice from behind me. "Hinata you dumbass! wait up!!" Tobio shouted from behind me suddenly stopping my train of thought.

"Hey, bakeyama!" I shouted back although quieter than the dark blue-haired boy who slowly caught up to me. 

Kageyama grunted between his breathing "how.. many times have I told you to stop calling me that boke"

I laughed a little as I went to lock my bike up Tobio following me I suppose, "I don't know how many times have I asked you to stop calling me boke, a dumbass, tangerine, idiot, and the list goes on."

he laughed I couldn't tell if it was sarcastic or not but it didn't faze me nonetheless, tightening my bag on my shoulder double checking my lock on my bike.

"try locking the bike up first, before checking it-" I heard the other boy mumble. I looked down at my hand, oh, I swear I locked it up. To my surprise I felt a set of hands settle on both of mine, I could feel my cheeks and ears getting warmer from the sudden contact.

The next thing I knew my arms were moving and we were locking my bike up. "I could have done it myself Kageyama, I'm not that useless." I managed to choke out from my utter confusion.

Kageyama was about to retort but shook his head pulling both of us up, leaving me in the state I was in as he dragged me by the collar to the gym. today is going to be strange I can feel it, I grumbled most of the way there as I let Kageyama drag me, I couldn't be bothered to walk there. knowing the team I bet in a couple of minutes Daichi, Sugawara, nishinoya, and someone else will come probably only minutes after each other, then the rest would come I think. 

Stopping my train of thought as I detected the feeling of being dropped on the gym floor. "Hinata. Let's go stretch before everyone else arrives. you never know might be able to fit in some quick attacks too if you hurry your fat ass up." 

I sighed heavily. I've gotten used to the straight-haired boy's crucial side comments about my looks or my play even so deep down, one or two sure do hurt if it's about my weight.

"yeah.." I murmured carefully. It was almost like I had to tiptoe around him when we talked. My mind said you need to go although my heart says no stay shoyo you love him Tobio won't intentionally hurt you it's a constant battle between heart and mind.

I put my bag down at the side of the wall I walked over to the occasionally aggressive yet soft boy to warm up the repeat of exercises, people who turn up late and early, as well as the quick practice matches we endured together.

As time went past, I found it progressively discouraging to carry on the match. My hits were getting so loitering my jumping power decreased every time too. Plus, I could see my teammates and coach, especially a specific person, was irritated with my lack of enthusiasm that always made a spark for us.

It must have been the lack of sleep. I did stay up watching one of Aoba johsai's old matches last night. Let's hope I'm more energetic later for after school practice.

"Alright, time to wrap it up! Don't want to be late for your classes!" coach Ukai announced. We all nodded in unison as we all quickly went to the club room to get changed. I started to speed walk out until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, with eyes piercing through me. "Ginger are you okay didn't seem to be yourself back then," I heard a rasping voice say. I nodded once more with a beaming smile "Yeah, tired coach. I'll be better later." 

"Alright then, see you later, Hinata." he then walked off. 

Yup strange day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I've never experienced anorexia so if I've got stuff wrong please say i'm hoping to get more done soon but knowing my lazy it wont be for a while haha.


	3. Chapter 2

Hinata pov: 

My day went the same as it always did constant lessons on repeat, with only two breaks within those five lessons draining the life out of me. 

Guess I gave a deception to coach Ukai. Oh well, it wasn't my fault. I can't tell the future. I'm not psychic. I spent ages just trying to open my eyes for a quick attack. Whoever thinks I'm telepathic is ridiculously ridiculous.

I was coming out of my geography classroom for our second and final break. When all of a sudden, I felt my head slam against what I think was a coated brick wall, the rest of my small figure clashing with it only seconds later. 

"Shit.. that hurt.." I grumbled, my vision becoming more explicit as I looked up from where I just slightly stood. I knew this was going to be a dreadful day. Bullies, of course, anything to ruin my twenty-four hours. 

Kageyama didn't know these guys were picking on me. I mean, why would he need to know? He probably has stuff on his setter plate himself. It has only been the last couple of days of the separate term they've been getting physical. As long as no one interfered, this would be as far as they would go, right? No need to panic, no need to worry bakeyama or Tadashi or Yachi or even saltyshima.

narrator pov:

For some reason, no one in the crowd wanted to help Hinata in his helpless predicament. He had gotten cornered, yet no one gave a second thought or glance to the small redhead, not even to get help from his team or teachers present.

"Look at this corpulent freak!" one tall, dark-haired boy spat as he looked down at Hinata figuratively and mentally.

"I know right to think this guy is only 5'2 and an utter fat ass if you look at him the right way. If he was taller, I might feel bad for this sucker. Honestly, there's nothing to feel sorry for, as if you go up close, he's just skin and bone but, no one wants to go that close to something that disgusting." a different boy cackled. He was shorter than the other boy but still quite tall, maybe 5'7 at the least.

Hinata thought he was toast as one of the two boys reached for his bag, yanking him up and against the wall, when there was a tap on the 5'7 boy's shoulder. 

"I must have misheard you. Did you say Hinata was both? I'm sorry, except there is no possible way for that to be. By the looks of it, you're just stupid." Tsukishima coughed with a small laugh after.

Hinata pov:

I honestly couldn't have been more fortunate for tsukki to come round that corner. We had separate classes. So the tallboy couldn't notice. Let alone care about me.

The boy who had his hands on me let go then brushed me off like we were friends. How a personality transitions when someone more sarcastic comes to the area, thanks tsukishima, although I know you don't care.

"w-what? No, we were only checking up on our cherished friend Hinata." they both said before almost running off, making tsukki laugh at them, and I couldn't help but giggle too.

Once I stood up properly, catching my breath from the amount of shock that pressed the air out of me. I grinned at the irritated, blonde boy who just mockingly rolled his eyes, which was what I was used to by now.

"come on. If Tadashi didn't ask me to look for you, I wouldn't have arrived," he mumbled as he already started walking to the lunch area. Out of instinct, I quickly followed him, just wanting to get out of that disgusting hallway.

It's not like I always follow this meanie around. I occasionally follow tobio around as I didn't want to be alone all the time, that's all. I managed to catch up to the bean pole when we got surrounded by a crowd of first years, but we managed to find Kageyama and Tadashi pretty easily.

"where were you, boke? Normally your first one of us out." murmured a milk boy. 

"He was getting picked on by some idiotic boys who assumed they could overpower him." tsukki snorted, making me slouch within myself once I sat. I heard a snicker come from the tall boy beside me, making me frown and reach for my phone within my pocket. Only to feel a hand on my wrist, imperceptibly drawing it away from my desired destination. 

"don't look like that.. Hinata, it was just the way tiredshima said it, don't need to get defensive. Now eat." Kageyama groaned through chews of his food.

But it was like my body had a mind of its own at that moment. I shook my head and just walked off without another word apart from "I already ate.." which was a complete lie, and I knew it. However, for some reason, I didn't care. It was the most surprising thing, yet it felt satisfactory. Like I didn't need to eat or thought that I deserved to eat at that matter.

So I just ended up practicing my serves and receive outside our gym like usual, my everyday routine at this ratchet place. The only reason I'm staying is that my friends and favorite team are here.


	4. Chapter 3

Hinata pov:

The week went on correspondingly to the Monday. Unfortunately, Tsukki wasn't there to assist me for the remainder of the week, providing the bullies' ability to hurt me.

I got used to it tolerably quick, although not remarkably the thing to get used to daily. Everyone says, 'oh, the professors will sort it out.' 'The school cares about bullying,' but do they? It's either that or they don't care about me. 

Although, one thing did change from that day. I suspended eating as much as I ordinarily would throughout the school hours. So far, no one has noticed in the team, not even Sugawara. Well, they didn't acknowledge it the last term either when I started slowly eating less. So I didn't, I don't expect them to now. I think they only care that I'm their decoy and the quick attack is almost faultless.

I'm heading home from practice when I started to feel a concise bit of light-headedness. Honestly, I didn't think much of it. I've been feeling light-headed a bunch lately, especially after late-night training. Out of the blue, I felt a tap on one of my shoulders. It was almost apprehensive and undermining like I might break if it was to be more resolute. Not the mountainous snatches or pulls I was used to by now.

I swung my head to see Yamaguchi slightly out of breath, Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Tanaka not far behind. "hey guys.. you don't go this way, what are you doing?" as I said that Tadashi pushed a bag to my chest, indicating I took it.

"You always seem to run off before you have your meat buns, dude!" Tanaka announced, leaving a ringing in my ears. Could he not be quiet, or was he incapable of the meaning?

"oh... Thanks, I suppose, but did it have to take all of you to bring it to me?" They all looked at each other as I questioned them as if they were guilty of something, and I was the police officer.

"Daichi asked us to ask you if you wanted to come over to suga's house for a sleepover, and we are not taking no for an answer!" Tanaka boomed once more. I sighed and nodded, knowing he would shout for me more, and I've already got a headache. 

So I put on a smile running back over to the rest of the team. As if I was just like before excitable and still so full of enthusiasm, what I wanted to be. 

I walked within the middle of the group, not too far behind as if I was trying to escape but also not too far in front so I wouldn't have tsukishima call me out for being too 'overly excited.' "Woah, Hinata, are you alright? Regularly you'd be bouncing off the walls with excitement by now." Sugawara queried with almost a glazed look of worrisome.

I nodded as my lips thinned into a small smile "yeah, just tired, suga." my voice managed to stumble out. Hopefully, Suga won't try and push me about it. He hasn't tried before. Everyone started talking about different subjects after that, making me sigh with relief as the spotlight was no longer on me. I have that in volleyball.

A sigh escaped his lip as I noticed him nod in acceptance only to hear a bubbly giggle and me getting pulled into Sugawara's house, making me only laugh softly too. "H-hey!" 

Nishinoya pulled me into a tight hug taking away the air I had in my lungs. "we missed hearing that laugh shoyo!" I rolled my eyes as he continued talking. "You've not been yourself since we got back. We were worried something happened to you!"

If only you knew nishi.

"Heh yeah, don't worry, I've just been out of it. The teachers threw tests at us so quickly it caught me off guard." I laughed nervously, nishinoya nodded in agreement. Running over to Tanaka jumping on Asahi in the process, everyone went into separate small groups formed within the team. I went with Kageyama, a blush creeping up my neck.

"Hey, what's up with you, honestly Hinata. You've never been like this. Why is this term so different, huh?" the taller boy protested, moving closer to me. My instinct was to dip into myself as if I was a turtle. Why was this always my instinct now? Why couldn't I fight back? It's tobio, not the bullies. It didn't improve when my dizziness started to shift again, making me nauseous.

Kageyama must have noticed me slip into thought or something as he took a stride back for me to clear my head. I Sighed, shaking my head, demurring the feeling within me. Out of nowhere, I felt the same rough texture in my palms. "Eat Hinata. You constantly seem to disappear when we do. Besides, Daichi is ordering pizza now." The same tall boy retailed, changing the subject for me..? I reached into the bag I had held once before, feeling almost dread of eating it. I didn't want to, but then the rest would ask questions. So I ate it as quickly as I could, squinting my face at the fact I did so. "happy?" I murmured, shuffling over to the circle the crackhead 2nd years were trying to make. 

~~

Everyone was in the circle. I got wedged amid suga and Kageyama, of course, just when my blush went. We had about 10 minutes to spare before the pizza reached its destination, Sugawara's house, enough time to play truth or dare. Tanaka, along with, nishinoya had smug looks on their faces eyeing me, Suga, Tobio, Daichi, and Ennoshita. Something out of the ordinary is going to happen. I can feel it.


	5. Chapter 4

Kageyama's pov:

Hinata and I were sitting next to each other in comfortable silence when all of a sudden, he got up and rushed to the bathroom, only saying "sorry." 

He left me with a confused expression spread on my face and questions that I wanted, no needed to get answered. Suga must have noticed my confusion or something as he came over with a similar expression. "Hey, Kageyama, where did Hinata run off to?" 

I merely just shrugged, not knowing myself exactly. "Hinata was with me a second ago but ran off that way." I pointed down the corridor. Unlike the others, I haven't been to Sugawara's that much. Immediately the maturer setter looked at me with apprehension, making a feeling arise within the pit of my stomach. "Is that a bad thing?" I queried, raising an eyebrow, wondering if the small ginger I always fawn about is okay. Suga just shrugged, walking down the corridor beckoning me to come with him, so I obliged. Looking around as I did, I have to say his house is quite distinct. 

Once reaching the door, I quickly knocked on the door with slight caution as I didn't know what to do really. "bo- shoyo.. you okay in there?" I asked, refraining from calling him by the specific nickname I had given. All we heard was a slight grunt before a sound like someone throwing up came after. The other boy automatically checked the door in hopes of Hinata not locking it. Which to, the convenience we were right.

"you go in Sugawara-san." I mumbled, a stern face I kept to keep composed. I didn't want suga to see my worry like I didn't let anyone see my feelings towards Hinata.

"Alright, if that's what you want, Kageyama. But I'm pretty sure Hinata would want you," he confirmed before attempting to walk in. He got it about a 1/4 open before our number 10 shut it again.

"Hinata, please let me in.-"

"No. I'm fine!... Can just Kageyama come in?" Immediately I walked in, closing the door behind me, the same harsh look on my face. Only to see shoyou whimpering on the floor by the toilet, making me soften it just a little. 

I didn't think he needed words (neither did I know what to say), so instead, I just sat next to him, pulling him to me into a hug. He will tell me why when he was ready. I just hoped it didn't have a connection to the reasons he was slacking off during practice.

He really thought I wouldn't notice, huh. I'll be here for him, in the ways I could at least, but that's if he is willing to tell me what is up. I don't want to lose him, his smile, his overall jumpiness that delivered light into a room no matter what pressure or circumstance. I don't want to be left alone on that court again. I want to keep playing. I want to stay on the court the longest but not on my own I want to with him.

"I'm sorry," broke my thoughts and are neverending silence. It came from the small boy by my side curled up and stained with tears. So I motioned to rub his back. 

"Don't be boke. If you're not feeling well, it's not your fault," I sighed, getting up and pulling the other with me. To my surprise, Shoyo was light, worryingly light. He tugged at the hem of my shirt, mumbling,

"don't tell the others, please..."

I just nodded, my expression going blank as we walked back to the others, suga checking upon him. As that happened, I parted from shoyo, going over to a bean bag and playing on my phone. Usually, instead of my phone it would be my volleyball, but I don't have that with me. So phone it is.

Hinata pov: 

Suga kept asking me questions for a little before going back to the other third years, leaving me with my thoughts. Was Kageyama mad at me? I mean, I would be if I found the person I liked in the bathroom shutting everyone out. He's probably disgusted with me, yeah. 

Before my thoughts could get any darker, Sugawara and nishinoya were pulling me up the stairs, ennoshita not far behind with Kinoshita next to him. Even Yamaguchi was trailing behind them two. "Mind telling me where you're pulling me?!" I blurt out as we get to a room I think is Sugawara's bedroom?

"well! We were talking about it, and unfortunately, most of it got confirmed. That we are the so-called 'bottoms' in our relationships, which I think isn't valid, but that is beside the point! Merely to tease them, our excellent setter here brought us animal onesies!" Nishi explained, leaving me in shock and the others too. Tadashi even laughed a little at the fact, but we could all see it in their faces that they were not joking about this. I just smiled, giggling at it for a second, because in all honesty, it didn't seem so bad it could be a lot worse. 

They started to pass them out. I'm guessing both of the boys used the sizes they had for our volleyball uniform, which was smart if mine wasn't a little bit baggy now, but it's all good. Once dressed, we went back down to the others. Everyone with goofy smiles, well everyone but Kinoshita and ennoshita. I walked over to Kageyama, sitting next to him and just laying my head on his shoulder to get his attention. I must've as he wrapped his arm around me in response, but he still didn't look at me. Well, at least he acknowledged me. I ended up falling asleep there, and to be frank, I was exhausted, and I wanted to do so as soon as I got there.

narrator: 

Those few boys noticed Hinata's change in appearance and how loose his clothes were. It scared them. It scared them all when they told their significant other even tsukishima. Was there little redhead alright? Or is it all a persona, an act he is putting up to stay firm and stay on that court they were so familiar with, the sounds of squeaking shoes, pounding balls, all of it.


End file.
